


tardy christmas

by livtontea



Series: call me darling [1]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Lowercase, M/M, Minific, New Year's Eve, No Beta, Post-Season/Series 02, Tumblr Fic, dirk being ridiculous(ly loving), dirk taking care of todd, made-up traditions, naps, they're not explicitly dating but like fuck yeah they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livtontea/pseuds/livtontea
Summary: todd, wonderful, loving, sometimes quite a bit of an idiot, todd — has a headache.
Relationships: Todd Brotzman/Dirk Gently
Series: call me darling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088981
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	tardy christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is a textbox fic crossposted on tumblr, and can be found [here](https://farahblack.tumblr.com/post/639032098385231872/while-dirk-enjoys-making-a-spectacle-out-of-his) :)   
> (also this was written on new year's eve, i'm only just now getting around to posting it jkshdk)

while dirk enjoys making a spectacle out of his small hurts, and while todd is perfectly content to roll his eyes and take care of him, todd himself is a stubborn little _bastard_ when it comes to pain. dirk’s words, not his, but dirk finds them to be quite accurate and refuses to edit his statement in any way.

todd, wonderful, loving, sometimes quite a bit of an idiot, todd — has a headache.

dirk can see it in the curve of his shoulders which todd is so adept at slouching, the tightness around his eyes, the small wince he makes when dirk throws open the door and announces, _it’s christmas!_ (and the pained ire in his tone when he says back, _it’s new year’s eve, dirk, please._ )

_you know_ , says dirk, and doesn’t finish.

_know what?_ says todd.

_oh, nothing, nothing. you’re right, it’s new year’s, why are you still here, again?_

todd turns his tired eyes to dirk and says, _i’m finishing a report you left for later, dirk._

_well why are you doing it now?_

_it’s later. much, later._

dirk waves his hand, plucks the half-finished report from todd’s desk, and tucks it into his jacket pocket. _well never you mind that,_ he says. _it’s new year’s eve, todd! according to tradition, you need a nap._

todd half-smiles. _what kind of tradition is that?_

_you know the one,_ dirk says, vaguely, already tugging on todd’s elbow. todd reluctantly rises and leaves his desk, but not before capping his godforsaken pen. _you sleep on new year’s eve, and wake up in the new year. it’s quite fabulous, really, todd, sleeping into january. good god, todd, leave the pen, it can wait until next year._

todd says, _you’re insufferable,_ and leaves the pen on the desk.

_i happen to know you’re quite fond of that. come on — long naps await us at home._

and so they go home, and dirk forces a mug of tea and a painkiller neither of them mention into todd before shooing him off to sleep — and if todd wakes up without a headache for the first time in a while, neither of them call any attention to it.

(dirk hands todd a filled out report and claims it a new year’s gift. todd rolls his eyes, and smiles.)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, feedback fuels me so if you liked it please leave a comment/kudos! my tumblr is @farahblack and i post these there earlier than i do on ao3 :) i hope everyone had a good nye and start of 2021!


End file.
